How Kowloon and Alpha Girl met
by Timely Rain
Summary: This takes place before they joined Big Green. How did they meet?


How Kowloon met alpha girl.

[Takes place before they would have joined Big Green]

Kowloon was walking through the forest, trying not to get spotted by any animals. Ever since HighRollers war broke out, all the animals were against the humans, and very often would attack and capture humans they found.

The animals he was avoiding? Bears. Yes, bears, the sort of animal you might see in a forest. But why was Kowloon in the forest in the first place? That answer was simple, he was looking for food. Ever since the war began, the animals turned the humans out of their homes. So now he was living underground like most humans, and having to find food himself. And every time he went looking for food, he risked being attacked by rogue bears. He and all the other humans who lived near the forest were terrified of the Bears, who had once been their friends. However, little did Kowloon know that this day was going to be different from usual.

It had started out identical to most days. He got up, had a wash, tied his long black hair back into its usual skinny braid which dangled behind him, and got dressed into his blue trousers, gauntlets on his wrists and black and white shoes. He went out exploring, seeing if he could find any new places to get food from. He usually walked through the forest to get to where vegetables and fruit were grown, and he would pick as much as he wanted and then take the food back home to prepare meals with. However, by a stroke of luck, he went walking into the forest a different way, and found a lake in a secluded area, surrounded by cliffs and trees.

Kowloon grinned at this. A lake! He could go fishing here and have fresh fish as well as fruit and vegetables to eat now. He walked over to it to see if anything did live there. It looked quite murky, but that didn't necessarily mean there was no fish. He walked around the edge of the lake, looking around for any signs of movement in the water, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a cave.

He shivered at this. Perhaps it was a bear cave, and it wouldn't be safe to fish here? But maybe if he was super careful, he would get away with it?

Should I? Shouldn't I? The thoughts whirred in his head as he tried to decide what to do.

Just then, a yelling voice interrupted his thoughts.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ ON **MY** LAND?" it yelled.

Kowloon jump at the tone, and turned around to face where the voice was coming from.

Standing amongst the trees, wearing a yellow and black dress, was a girl with long black hair and a furious expression on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled again.

"No need to SHOUT. I was just looking around. I wandered away from where I live to look for food, and I ended up here. I didn't know this was your land." Kowloon replied, eyeing her suspiciously. She didn't look like anyone who would work for HighRoller, however he knew to be wary. He realised she was like him, hiding from animals she had once been friends with. She was likely living in the cave like he was living in an underground house. That's when an idea struck him.

"Look, let's work together. We're both humans trying to stay away from rogue animals. If we work together, we'll have twice as much food, and there will be less chance of us getting caught if we stick together." Kowloon said, trying to reason with her. It seemed a good idea, but would this mystery girl agree with him?

She gave him a hard stare, but then smiled. "Let's try it." She agreed.

They both walked back to Kowloon's underground house after fishing in the lake.

"By the way, what's your name? You never told me." The girl questioned, as they sat and ate their dinner.

"It's Kowloon." Kowloon told her.

"Nice." She replied. "I'm Alpha Girl."

"That's... Unusual, but nice as well." Kowloon answered, sounding unsure.

Alpha Girl smiled at him, showing her pointy fang tooth, and Kowloon grinned back.

After finishing their dinner in the underground house, Kowloon made a bed for Alpha Girl.

"You can stay here if you'd like." He said to Alpha Girl.

"I would like. Friends stick together." She replied.

They both went to bed, as it was getting late, and they both fell asleep, glad to have met.


End file.
